


Любить тихо

by Asvang



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Галатее - сколько ни кайся. Милосердные боги не прощают такого.





	Любить тихо

Галатея любит тихо. Чтобы любить, не нужны слова: достаточно прозрачных улыбок, шёпота листвы в саду и церковных гимнов, звенящих под куполом. Ветер в Рабоне тёплый, со смутным солёным привкусом. Его прикосновения нежны и легки; Галатея дышит полной грудью, как может дышать лишь здесь. Ей нравится крона, укрывающая прохладной тенью, журчание фонтанов и щебет соловьев. Вдали смеются послушницы – среброглазые ведьмы в льняных туниках, хранящие доспехи в запертых сундуках.

Галатея не помнит, когда в последний раз брала меч. Мозоли на ладонях сошли, и она трепетно оглаживает бутоны роз. Лепестки щекотно-бархатны, хрупки – Галатея лелеет их, поит водой и беспощадно вырезает сорные травы. А затем – обрезает стебли. Ей не увидеть, алы её розы или белы, но несомненно: они красивы, распустившиеся на её же сердце. Прогуливаясь по улицам святого города, она чувствует сладкий аромат из корзин. «Восхитительно! – восклицают благородные дамы. – Какие пышные! Приколю одну к платью – жаль, быстро завянет…»

«Рабона – моя», – весело думает Галатея. Её цветы усыпают дороги торжественных процессий, сияют в домах аристократов и монашеских кельях; кроткие ученицы вплетают их в косы, мастерят венки, вышивают иглами на полотнах – прялки-искусницы, совершеннее воительниц. Епископ Винсент даровал им души, а розы их покорили. Так почему, горько вопрошает Галатея, меня они жалят, пронзают насквозь?

Галатея любит тихо, ведь ей не о чем говорить. Ученицы горстями черпают мир-благодать, принимают причастие у алтаря. Их судьба – блаженство. Им умереть через сотню, тысячу лет: Господь распахнет Свои врата, ибо пролитую кровь они искупили, стёрли с кожи призрак сверкающих лат. А Галатее – Галатее сколько ни кайся: испещрена шрамами от когтей, зубов, хлыстов, кинжалов и клеймор, будто печатями. Она стара – ей захлебнуться в ошмётках чужой плоти. Милосердные боги не прощают такого.

Порой ей снится кольчуга, стискивающая рёбра, тяжесть клинка в руке, гудящая, приятная усталость и жар, пылающий на шее – брызги из отсечённой головы Пробудившегося. Ей снится сила, плавящая вены, янтарное мерцание радужки и острые клыки, покалывающие губы. Ей снится, как ломаются кости, и нестерпимая боль смешивается с наслаждением столь ярким, что из глотки вместо вопля вырывается стон. Она переступает порог – и возвращается: грозная, великолепная, непобедимая.

Галатея любит тихо – ибо так в ней молчит и ненависть.


End file.
